Te Amo
by QueenOfDream
Summary: Harry and Jenny have known eachother since they could toddle. Their relationship surrvived and even came out brighter on the other side of his music career. But will one night in Ibiza change it all?      ONE SHOT


As the song faded with the last words, Harry took my hand, leading me off the dance floor towards the entrance. He stopped to face me, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. My eyebrows furrowed,

"Where we going, Styles?" I questioned

"Well, I thought you might like to go for a stroll, it's a nice night." he said pulling me closer to him.

I snorted "One, you haven't been outside all night, so how would you know its a good night? And two, we're in Ibiza! How are we supposed to stroll through a city we've never been in before?"

He chuckled "Okay so, one, I am the worlds best fortune teller and I predict that the night will be amazing, not hard due to the fact it's summer and we're in Spain, but hey, what do I know..."

I slapped him softly on the arm and he winked before continuing. "Two, _you've _never been here before, _I _on the other hand, have. And I know where we're going." I laughed, well at least he was acting normal now...

He smiled, raising his eyebrows, daring me to challenge him. I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully, "Fine then. But if we get lost you paying for the taxi." I giggled.

"As always malady" he stated, taking my hand and pressing it gently to his lips. Seeming totally out of context seeing as we were in the most exclusive club in Ibiza.

"Now" he said, squatting down "All aboard!"

"What?" I swear he was referring for me to jump on his back, but it was such a strange request that I must have heard him wrong over the blaring music.

"Nope, you didn't hear me wrong, come on get on. The faster, the sooner we get out of here!" Geez, sometimes I seriously thought he could read my mind. Guess he knows me so well he just understands how I work. I used to think I could say the same for him...

I laughed and gripped onto the back of his shoulders and jumped on, fixing my dress as I did so. He straightened up and headed for the big double doors that marked the exit to the club. Before they closed behind us I took a quick glance over my shoulder and saw Zayn and Niall waving at me and giving me the thumbs up. Why were they giving me thumbs up, what was happening?

I mouthed "What?" to them but all I saw were their faces lit up by gigantic smiles before the doors swung shut. My panic made me suddenly realise how paranoid I was, but didn't I have every reason to be?

Why was everyone acting so strangely lately? Ever since we got to Ibiza 4 days ago, Harry had practically been ignoring me. Avoiding alone time with me at any cost and always acting twitchy and nervous. That's why it was such a relief for him to be acting normal tonight, but was he?

On the first night here when I came back from the pool with Eleanor and walked into our hotel room, I'd seen him putting something in our wardrobe. When he realised I was there, he quickly shut the door behind him and wouldn't leave the room till after I went to have a shower. When I checked the wardrobe later, there was nothing there that shouldn't have been.

If that wasn't enough to make me suspicious, in the two weeks before we came to Ibiza, Harry went off with Danielle 3 times. Alone. And they wouldn't tell me where they were going. Just gave vague answers. When I asked Liam if he knew anything about it, he just smiled at me and said that Harry needed help shopping and Danielle volunteered. I couldn't help but feel insulted by that comment, since when were my fashion instincts not good enough for him?

"But aren't you worried?" I remember stuttering "What if they're cheating on us?"

But Liam just hugged me and chuckled "Of course I'm not worried. I have absolutely no reason to be." and without further explanations he walked off. Despite my concerns, I didn't bother bringing it up again. I could tell something fishy was going on. Danielle is the love of his life, why wasn't he freaking out like I was?

As we reached our destination, I slid off Harry's back and saw how unnaturally nervous he looked. Then the realisation hit me. Harry was going to break up with me. _That's_ why he's been avoiding me. Maybe even why he suggested a trip to Ibiza in the first place. To clear his head and decide what he should do. I felt so stupid that I hadn't figured it out earlier.

My whole body felt instantly numb. After 3 years of being together I thought I had finally found the one. He is perfect for me in every way. But obviously I'm not for him. The thought of Niall and Zayn seeing us off in the club re-appeared in my mind. They must have been doing that to give me some form of comfort before Harry dumped me. I wished the others had been there too now. But I guess Liam and Danielle were off dancing together, as were Louis and Eleanor.

"Jenny? Jennifer!" I heard Harry suddenly say, raising his voice slightly. I blinked a few times and the world came back into focus and I saw Harry standing next to me, his face worried and gripping my right hand in his left.

"Sorry, must have been daydreaming" I said with a soft laugh. I took a moment to look around and realised we were in a park. I couldn't help but gasp and its remarkable beauty. God I love Spain.

"Do you like it?" Harry questioned. I put all of my thoughts into the back of my mind and tried concentrating on the present. I just had to act normal. Like I didn't know what was coming. After a lifetime of knowing Harry, as a childhood friend as well as a boyfriend, I was pretty sure I could do that.

"It's gorgeous" I breathed, still looking around when a magnificent fountain caught my eye. Harry saw me notice it and still holding onto my hand, led me towards it. We stood there a bit admiring it, mesmerised by the orange and pink light that so resemble sunset.

Suddenly Harry turned to face my side pulling me around to face him. If somebody happened to walk up the path now they would see us standing in front of the fountain, our faces illuminated by the light. It would actually be quite romantic if I hadn't had known the circumstances were otherwise.

I raised my eyebrows, silently questioning Harry what he was doing. He grabbed my other hand so he was now holding both of them and took a deep breath.

"Jenny, I want to apologise for acting like such a complete dick lately." I chuckled lightly but otherwise remained silent, allowing him to carry on.

"I know you probably think I've been avoiding you, but honestly, I just didn't want you to see how nervous I've been. I have spent ages trying to figure out how I was going to say this right but I haven't really thought of anything until now." I couldn't help but whimper slightly at his words.

"We've practically known each other since we were born and I feel like I know you better than anybody else and you're the one true person I can rely on, no matter what." _Why was he saying this?_ Was he bringing me up just to go ahead and completely break my heart?

'We're 22 now, so I've had plenty of time to experience things in my music career and recently a lot of time to figure out what I want in my personal life... And I think I finally decided what I want. No, what I need." he corrected himself. I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes.

"I love you Jenny," I could feel the tears stinging my eyes now. I sighed and just decided to be honest.

"You know I love you too Harry" I whispered, preparing myself for the words to come.

_But I think we should just be friends._ I could picture him saying the words but as he opened his mouth, they didn't come out.

"Well luckily I do know that Jenny, because otherwise it would be pointless in me asking you to marry me."

At his last words he dropped down to one knee and took a black velvet box out of the right pocket of his blazer, opening it to reveal a shinning diamond ring. I felt my draw drop as the tears spill over my cheeks and stream down my face.

"Oh" I gasp, though it was barley audible over the sound of my sobs. Harry's face fell instantly.

"Wh-.. what's wrong? Did I do something?" his voice utterly confused as he tries to decipher my reaction.

"God no! No Harry of course not!" I exclaim, my sobs ceasing immediately. I can't help but laugh slightly "I thought you were going to break up with me, I-.. I guess I'm just shocked." I stutter.

"Anyway you've been avoiding me so much lately! Before we even came to Ibiza you kept going shopping or something with Danielle as well. Oh and what's was in the closet in our hotel bedroom?" I question hurriedly, realising I'm bablling. Although, it sounds like I'm interrogating him instead.

But Harry just laughs lightly, I guess he'd been expecting worse. "I've been avoiding you because I was worried you wouldn't accept my proposal. And I went shopping with Danielle because she helped me pick out this ring!" he says pointing to the diamond in his hand "Which was what I was hiding in the closet the other day, I didn't want to ruin the surprise." he explains gently.

"Besides... _Break up with you? _Why would I ever do that? I love you to much to even-.. I just-.. I mean I can't even think of it-.. or just even imagine!" his words stumble over each other as he begins to rise to his feet.

"NO!" I screech placing my hands on his shoulders forcing him back into position. "I'm sorry I've been an ignorant idiot, I was just ready to accept the worst, but honestly this couldn't be more perfect." I say, cupping his face in my hand. "A man still needs to be on his knee when the girl accepts his proposal." I smile at him, looking deep into his eyes. Watching as he comprehends my words. His face lights and he jumps up, encasing me in his arms and spins us around in a circle.

We stop turning and he places me back on my feet and kisses me gently.

"I love you" he mumbles into my lips.

"I love you more" I mummer back.

"Te Amo" we whisper.

_And to this day, it was still the best night of my life. Harry is mine, and I am his. Forever._


End file.
